March Hare's Tea Party
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: "Where am I? Who am I?"..."Don't you remember?"..."Yayoi Usagi will be your host for this tea party!"..."Onii...san?"..."Onii-san!"..."Onii-san!"..."ONII-SAN!" Yayoi Usagi is another chain like Alice who can't remember her past expect for her pet.
1. Gathering Supplies

March Hare's Tea Party

Hour One: Gathering Supplies

"Where am I? Who am I? Where's Dormouse?" a girl wearing a white dress shirt and black tight shorts with a blood red and white swallow tail jacket and white knee high boots thought as she looked around a dark filled place as she slowly raised herself up from the water covered floor. Her hair was a white color and very short with only a few locks tied in a ponytail and went down to her lower back. She wore a black mini top hat that lied between two white rabbit ears that dropped to the side of her innocent child like face.

She looked in all directions of the place in hopes of choosing which way to go in first, but all of them looked the same. She soon began walking down the path that was in front of her while looking everywhere for her dormouse. Every so often when she would find an object or pieces of rumble, she would go examine it and look around the area for awhile until she either took something from the wreckage or the object itself with her or leave it where she found it. Eventually, she had found and took a long table that looked like it could fit in a dinning hall, different types of chairs that looked like that they were in good condition, a few old tea sets and some other odd things that she could find. She carried them all on the table and pulled it along without any trouble.

Along her way she spotted a little boy with brown colored mouse ears running away from something that looked like a cat.

"Dormouse!" the rabbit eared exclaimed as she gently put her stuff down and ran towards the boy that she called Dormouse.

Dormouse looked towards the rabbit eared girl and ran even faster towards her with tears running down his face even more.

"Yayoi!" Dormouse exclaimed as he extended his arms towards the girl and jumped towards her.

The girl, Yayoi, opened her arms and caught the boy while pulling him into a hug as he cried. She gently petted his yellowish orange color shoulder length hair while he shivered from fear and hugged her tightly.

"I thought that I'll never see you again!" Dormouse exclaimed through sobs of joy and fear.

"Don't be silly, you know I won't ever leave alone…" Yayoi said which made Dormouse look at her with shock.

Yayoi looked at with a questionable look on her face for a moment or two before Dormouse broke the silence.

"Don't you remember?" he asked quietly, as if he didn't want to know the answer at all.

"What do you mean, "Don't you remember"?" Yayoi asked.

"About the day that you found me?" Dormouse asked with panic in his voice.

Yayoi thought for a moment or two while Dormouse watched her carefully to see if there was truly nothing that was the least bit hopeful to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yayoi said with a little bit of sadness.

"Than what do you remember?" Dormouse asked in panic.

"Waking in the Abyss and remembering that you were my pet, anything before that…nothing." Yayoi said as she looked back at her stuff that she collected.

Dormouse broke down crying again as soon as Yayoi said that she couldn't remember anything else about prior to waking up in the Abyss. Yayoi tried her best to console her dormouse to the best she could but nothing that she did worked.

"Yayoi's gone! She's gone!" Dormouse thought as he hugged Yayoi tighter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yayoi<strong>_ can mean March in Japanese


	2. Setting the table

Hour Two: Setting the table

"So this friend of yours, is she really a chain like you?" Oz asked as he and Alice walked through the Abyss.

"Of course I'm sure; I've known her ever since I entered the Abyss." Alice said with a little smirk on her face.

"What's she like?" Oz asked with a mischief smile on his face.

"You'll see." Was all Alice said as a person ran up behind them with a giant hammer in their hands.

"You are late for tea time!" a girl with white hair and rabbit ears yelled as she tried to hit Oz with her giant hammer but missed due to Alice pulling him out of the way.

"Sorry Yayoi, but we didn't know which tea time it was." Alice said with a little smirk.

"Alice~! You should know that you can come to any tea time that you so wish to come to~! After all, you are me's and Dormouse's special friend~!" the girl, Yayoi, said cheerfully as she smiled at Alice.

"I know." Alice said as she put a hand on her hip.

"But blonde hair boy needs an invitation!" Yayoi said with an evil smirk as she lifted her hammer over her shoulder, taking aim at Oz's head.

"He's with me." Alice said as Oz gapped at the giant hammer.

"Fine~!" Yayoi pouted as she dropped the hammer to her side.

"Plus, he's here to help us escape out of the Abyss." Alice said as she put a hand on Oz's shoulder.

"Really~!" Yayoi asked as her eyes widened with joy.

Alice nodded her head and Yayoi started jumping for joy until she realized something.

"Aren't contractors only supposed to get one chain?" Yayoi asked as she continued jumping.

Alice thought for a moment then glared at Yayoi for being right. Yayoi just smiled a cheerful smile.

"Well, let's think it over the situation while have tea yes?" Yayoi said as she jumped ahead of Alice and Oz.

"Tea does sound good." Oz commented as he followed after Yayoi.

"You have to hop like me!" Yayoi exclaimed as she turned her head around.

"You have to do what she says or we'll never get there quickly." Alice said as she stared at a frighten Oz.

"Dormouse~! We have guests~!" Yayoi said as she waved her hand in the air as a very exhausted Alice and Oz slumped to the ground behind her.

"I prefer that we would have hopped all the way here." Oz said quietly to Alice.

"We did, on two legs then four then three then one." Alice commented angrily.

"Dormouse~! Wake up~! We have guests~!" Yayoi said as she walked over to a long dinning hall table that was filled with different types of tea sets and treats. Sitting near one of the ends of the table was a brown mouse eared boy with yellowish orange hair and wearing a green jacket and yellow dress shirt with a pair of black pants. He also wore a black hat in between his mouse ears as he slept on the table.

"Come on~!" Yayoi whined as she shook Dormouse awake. "We have guests~! It's rude to be sleeping when we have guests~!"

After a few shakings from Yayoi, Dormouse finally sat up in his seat while rubbing his eye.

"Who are the guests?" Dormouse asked sleepily.

"Alice~!" Yayoi said cheerfully.

"G'morning Alice." Dormouse said.

"And some blonde hair boy." Yayoi said angrily.

"No invitation?" Dormouse asked.

"Alice is his invitation." Yayoi said a little depressed.

"Then what's the problem?" Dormouse asked.

"I don't know! I just don't like him!" Yayoi yelled.

"Then why don't you like him?" Dormouse asked.

"I just don't!" Yayoi yelled.

"There has to be a reason for not liking him." Dormouse said.

"Well, I can't think of one at the moment!" Yayoi yelled.

"Then sit down and have some tea." Dormouse said.

"But there isn't any tea in the tea pots!"

"Then why don't you go refill them while I talk to the guests?"

"Cause I want to talk to the guests first~!" Yayoi whined.

"Well, you're the only one between the two of us that knows how to make tea." Dormouse stated.

"That's because you're scared of the fire~!" Yayoi teased as she started collecting one tea pot after another and gently stack them on top of her hat.

"D-don't tell the guests that!" Dormouse squeaked as his face went red with embarrassment.

Yayoi merely laughed as she walked away from the table with the huge tower of tea pots on top of her head. Dormouse sighed and laid his head on the table again in hopes of getting more sleep.

"Dormouse!" Alice exclaimed with a smirk as she took a seat across from him with Oz next to her.

"Huh?" Dormouse muffled as he didn't pick up his head from where it was.

"Do you want to get out of the Abyss too?" Alice asked.

"Why should I?" Dormouse asked sleepily.

"Because Yayoi wants too." Alice stated.

"What?" Dormouse exclaimed as he jumped up in his seat and looked at Alice with a scared look. "That's impossible! Why would she-?"

"Same reasons as me." Alice said with a little smirk as she cut off Dormouse's sentence.

Dormouse merely gapped as he tried to comprehend the situation. Oz looked at Alice with a curious look on his face.

"What are your reasons for wanting to leave?" Oz asked to only have it fall on deaf ears.

"B-but she can't!" Dormouse stammered as he put his hands on the table and stood up.

"Why not? There's no harm in going." Alice said.

"Yes there is!" Dormouse exclaimed as he shook his head.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"The Shinigami, of course!" Dormouse exclaimed.

"What about the Shinigami, Dormouse?" Yayoi asked with a carefree smile on her face as she walked in with three towers of teapots one on her head and the others in her hands.

"Blonde hair boy came here because of them!" Dormouse said as he quickly took his seat and gave her a fake smile.

"Oh, is that so~." Yayoi said as she tossed each teapot that she had onto the table without breaking them, landing perfectly in their original spots without spilling a drop of tea.

"I saw the whole thing for myself too!" Alice added with a cheeky grin.

"So why do you need a contractor if you've been to the outside already?" Yayoi asked as she took a stack of tea cups from the table and a teapot.

"There wasn't enough time for me to look." Alice said as Yayoi leaned back in her chair at the end of the table where everyone was and put her feet on the table.

"What do you mean, "There wasn't enough time for me to look"?" Yayoi asked as she carefully balanced the stack of tea cups on one of the tips of her foot and started pouring tea in the very top one.

"I was only there temporarily." Alice said while Oz stared at the tower of tea cups.

"If you were there temporarily, then how did you get there in the first place?" Yayoi asked.

"I was lured there by a noise." Alice said.

"What kind of noise, my dear?" Yayoi asked.

"One from a music box." Alice stated.

"That's strange, I never heard of a path being opened by a music box before." Yayoi said as she stopped pouring tea into the tower of tea cups.

"It wasn't from a music box." Alice said as Yayoi set the tea pot down.

"Then what was it?" Yayoi asked as she the bottom cup and placed it in front of Alice.

"A pocket watch." Alice said as Yayoi handed a cup to Oz, who looked into it seeing that there was actual tea inside instead of nothing.

"That is even madder!" Yayoi said as she handed the last cup to Dormouse with a wicked grin on her face.

"That's why I'm telling you all this. You're the maddest person I know." Alice said with a grin.

"Thank you; after all if I wasn't than what good would my nickname be to me?" Yayoi asked as she grabbed an empty sugar holder and began to pour tea into it.

"What is her nickname?" Oz asked as he looked up from his cup.

"It's similar to her name, Yayoi Usagi, the March Hare. She's the maddest chain you'll ever meet that's even crazier than her contractor." Alice said as she looked towards Oz.

"But that's only if I haven't had my tea time." Yayoi said as balanced the teapot on her foot and took a sip from her sugar holder.

"You are just as mad when having your tea time!" Alice exclaimed.

"There's a difference." Yayoi said.

"Oh really, what kind of difference?" Alice asked.

"This is the happy mad that everyone would prefer to hang around~!" Yayoi said cheerfully. "While the other type of mad is the type that everyone tries to runaway from but fails~!"

"That's not much of a difference." Alice said while Oz took a sip from his cup.

"But still a difference~!" Yayoi said as carefully and skillfully poured more tea into her sugar holder with the tip of her foot.

"Whatever." Alice said as she looked the other way.

"We're getting off topic aren't we?" Yayoi said with a grin and rebalanced the tea pot on her foot while taking a sip from her sugar holder.

"It's Dormouse's fault." Alice said while pointing at Dormouse.

"Why me?" Dormouse exclaimed as he shot up in his seat since he went back to sleep.

"So, what to do about getting out of the Abyss with me and Dormouse tagging along that is the question here." Yayoi said as kicked the teapot on her foot into the air.

"Well…" Alice started but cut herself off as she tried to think of a way to gat her and her friends out of the Abyss together while Yayoi caught the falling teapot with her nose and tried to balance it there.

Dormouse fell back to sleep while Oz ate some of the sweets that was laid out on the table. Yayoi started singing a tune as she balanced the teapot on top of her nose.

"I got it!" Alice exclaimed as she hit her palm with her hand.

Yayoi grabbed the teapot off of her nose and looked towards Alice with a look of worry.

"I'm not doing it!" Was all Yayoi said as Alice's smirk grew bigger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yayoi Usagi <em>**means March Hare in Japanese.


	3. Making Invitations

Hour Three: Making Invitations

"Alice~! I hate you~!" Yayoi screamed within her head as she sat next to Sharon and Break with Dormouse resting his head on her lap while snoring quietly in his sleep.

"So, Miss Usagi, how did you get here without a contractor?" Break asked as he waved a piece of candy in front of Yayoi.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yayoi growled as she glared at the sleeping Oz.

"Then could you please tell us how come you're visible to normal humans?" Sharon asked sweetly.

"That I don't know." Yayoi said as she relaxed a little while taking a tea cup from the table in front of her.

"Well, surely you must know." Break said as he stuck the candy in his mouth.

"Look, if I say that I don't know, then I don't know." Yayoi said as she poured some tea into the cup.

"Well, do you have an idea of some sorts of why?" Sharon asked politely.

"Nope, not a clue." Yayoi said as she set down the tea pot on the table and gently shook Dormouse awake.

"Then do you know where B-rabbit is?" Break asked as Dormouse raised his head sleepily.

"Secret~." Yayoi said as she showed Dormouse the tea cup.

"How come?" Sharon asked.

"Because she's our friend~! And we don't tell our friend's secrets~!" Yayoi said as she patted Dormouse's head gently as he took the tea cup from her.

"So is there anything that you can tell us about B-rabbit?" Break asked with a creepy grin on his face.

"Nope!" Yayoi said as a satisfied grin on her face as she took a sugar holder and the now empty saucer of Dormouse's tea cup.

"Really?" Break asked while pouting a little.

"Nope!" Yayoi said again as she dumped the contents of the sugar holder onto the saucer and very carefully lifted it up.

"So, you have information about B-rabbit but you won't share any, you heartless." Break said with a little smirk.

"Yup!" Yayoi said with a wicked grin on her face as she set down the saucer and grabbed the tea pot again.

"What are you planning to do with the tea pot and the sugar holder?" Sharon asked as she stared at Yayoi with a look of worry on her face.

"I'm getting myself tea, is that wrong for a guest to do?" Yayoi asked as she began to pour tea into the sugar holder.

"But it's wrong for a guest to pour tea into a sugar holder." Sharon said with a smile.

"But it is also wrong for a host or hostess to judge a guest for the way that they drink tea." Yayoi pointed out.

"But it's also wrong for a guest to correct the hostess." Sharon said as she began to grow angry.

"Not unless the guest has been a hostess themselves and is simply telling the hostess what it is that she is doing wrong." Yayoi said as she stopped pouring and put the tea pot on the table.

"Even so, the guest should listen to the hostess." Sharon said with a hint of anger.

"Not when the hostess is a little to gentle with her guests, if you want things to go the way that you think is right, then you have to show me that you can enforce it." Yayoi said as she took a sip from her sugar holder.

A few whacks could be heard as Sharon accidentally hit Break in the head with a paper fan due to Yayoi using him as a shield. Raven, sitting next to the sleeping Oz, watched with horror on his face as he stared at an unfazed Yayoi and Dormouse as they both drank their tea.

"That was very un-lady like, Miss Sharon." Yayoi said as she let go of Break with a playful smirk on her face.

Sharon just glared at her as Break returned to his seat while saying something to Emily.

* * *

><p>(I absolutely had no other ideas for this chapter. But at least we get a glimpse of how Yayoi acts when she's not the host of a tea party for once ^_^;)<p> 


	4. Sending the invitations

Hour Four: Sending the invitations

"Now that everyone is acquainted, let me say this," Yayoi said as she, Dormouse, Raven, Sharon, Break, Oz and Alice sat around a small table with two different types of tea sets and sweets on it. "Yayoi Usagi will be the host for this tea party!"

"Like you usually are?" Alice asked as she rested her head on her hand.

"Yup~!" Yayoi said as she gave Alice a cheerful smile.

"So, shall we start this little party, okami-sama?" Break asked while eating some candy.

"Yeah, can we?" his doll, Emily, said.

"Of course we can~!" Yayoi said taking her seat at one of the ends of the table. "So, whose has a great subject that we could discuss~?"

"How come you don't have a restraint on your powers like I do?" Alice asked while glaring at Yayoi.

"I don't have a contractor like you~!" Yayoi said teasingly.

"That still doesn't mean that you can't have a seal on your powers too." Alice said.

"Yes it does since your powers are being held within the blonde hair boy and I have no one that is holding my powers so I can't have a restraint on me~!" Yayoi said as grabbed a stack of tea cups and a teapot.

"Then what about Dormouse?" Alice asked as she pointed towards Dormouse as he slept.

"He doesn't need one since he doesn't know where his contractor is." Yayoi said as she poured tea into the tea cups which made Sharon worry.

"Then how can he use his powers?" Alice asked.

"He doesn't." Yayoi said.

"What?" Alice exclaimed.

"Since he doesn't know where his contractor is he doesn't use his powers." Yayoi said as she stopped pouring tea and set the tea pot down on the table.

"No wonder he hides behind you when I challenged him to a fight." Alice said as she stared at Dormouse.

"Yup~!" Yayoi said as she handed a tea cup to Alice.

"So do you know what his contractor looks like?" Alice asked as she looked towards Yayoi as she placed a tea cup in front of Dormouse.

"Nope, never met the girl." Yayoi said as she handed Oz a tea cup.

"You never met her?" Alice asked as Yayoi handed a tea cup to Sharon, who was surprised that there was actual tea within the cup.

"Yup, never." Yayoi said as she handed a cup to Raven.

"Then how come you know it's a girl?" Alice asked as Yayoi gave the last cup to Break.

"Because he told me that it was a girl when I asked him if he had been in a contract before and what was it like." Yayoi said as she grabbed an empty sugar holder.

"When you first came to the Abyss?" Alice asked as Yayoi poured tea into the sugar holder.

"Yup, he said that the girl lost her memory and now he doesn't know where she is." Yayoi said.

"So we have to look for yours and mines memory and Dormouse contractor?" Alice said as Yayoi stopped pouring and set the tea pot down.

"Looks like it~!" Yayoi said as she took a sip from her sugar holder.

"That's a lot of searching to do." Alice said while everyone was busy sipping their tea, except Dormouse who was still sleeping.

"Yup, but I'm sure that your man servant can do the job right~!" Yayoi said with a carefree smile which made Oz almost choke on his tea.

"Yeah that's true." Alice said as she raised her tea cup towards Yayoi.

"If it's the good truth then it must be said." Yayoi said as she and Alice made a little toast to each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okami-sama <em>**means Hostess in Japanese


	5. Making Tea

Hour Five: Making Tea

"I'm bored~!" Yayoi whined as she stood next to Oz as he sat on a wall while Dormouse slept on the floor.

"Then why don't you go look at some of the shops?" Oz suggested.

"That's even more boring~!" Yayoi whined more as she slumped to the ground.

"Than why don't you do what Dormouse is doing?" Oz suggested, again.

"He does this a lot no matter what might be happening~! And it's boring~!" Yayoi continued to whine more causing Oz to sigh in frustration since he couldn't think of a single thing for the girl to due.

Yayoi looked up into the sky as the sun began to set over the horizon while Oz talked to a flower girl and Dormouse continued to sleep.

"For some reason, I feel like I've seen this scene somewhere before with Dormouse and two other people." Yayoi thought as a scene of her and Dormouse in mouse form lying on the grass of someplace while watching the sky change colors along with a cat looking creature and someone that looked very similar to Alice. They were smiling and laughing at things that seemed stupid to others that were outside of their circle.

_"That one looks like a tea cup!" Yayoi exclaimed as she pointed towards a cloud._

_ "And that one looks like a cat! Just like you, _ _!" the girl exclaimed as she pointed towards another cloud while the cat meowed._

_ "And that looks like a tea pot!" Yayoi exclaimed again as she pointed to another cloud._

_ "Is all you can think about is tea?" the girl asked while laughing at Yayoi's imagination._

_ "No~!" Yayoi pouted as lightly petted Dormouse's stomach. "I sometimes see other things."_

_ "Like what?" the girl asked._

_ Yayoi looked up at the sky again and quickly looked at the clouds._

_ "That one looks like _'_ new project!" Yayoi said as she pointed to a cloud._

_ "You mean the one that looks like a pocket watch?" the girl asked while looking at the cloud._

_ "Yeah! That's what _ is working on right now, _!" Yayoi exclaimed as she looked at the girl, _._

"-i? –oi? –yoi? –ayoi! Yayoi!" someone exclaimed as Yayoi quickly shot her eyes opened to only find Oz, Raven, and Alice staring at her with a look of worry on their faces.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as Yayoi blinked a couple of times.

"I…think that…I saw one of my…memories." Yayoi said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Really?" Alice exclaimed as she got more into her friend's view.

Yayoi nodded while Oz had a smile on his face and Raven gave a short sigh of relief.

"What was it about?" Oz asked.

"Me, Dormouse in mouse form, a cat looking thing, and a girl that looked similar to Alice looking at the sky as the sun setted while naming what the clouds that went by looked like to us." Yayoi said.

"Where?" Oz asked with excitement.

"I don't know where but there was grass." Yayoi said shyly.

"Oh~! That must have been a good memory since this is the first time you've been shy in saying something!" Alice said with a smirk which made Yayoi glare at her.

"What was that?" Yayoi asked as she grew angered.

"You heard." Alice said as she began to walk away from her friend.

Yayoi magically pulled out her giant hammer which signaled Alice to start running away.

"I'm going to get you~!" Yayoi yelled as she started chasing after Alice with Dormouse finally waking up to see that Yayoi wasn't there anymore.


	6. Making Sweets

Hour Six: Making Sweets

After an hour or so of chasing around Alice, Yayoi was fast asleep on one of the inn beds that they were staying at along with Dormouse sleeping next to her. Alice was already fast asleep in the other one, tried from her exploring of the city and being chased by Yayoi.

"Aw, don't they look cute when sleeping?" Oz asked as he looked at the finally sleeping Yayoi and Alice.

"For once we hear nothing from that noisy rabbit." Raven said as he slightly glared at Yayoi.

"Which one?" Oz asked as he looked towards him.

"The stupid March Hare of course!" Raven said angrily. "Ever since she came to our world, she's been up and talking non-stop."

"Well, you can't really blame her for being hyper since this maybe her first time in our world." Oz said cheerfully.

"I have my doubts." Raven said as he looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" Oz asked.

"By the memory that she was able to unlock, suggests that she's actually human that had an illegal contract with a chain and it ended somehow with her losing her memory." Raven said as he took a smoke.

"Than how come she thinks she's a chain?" Oz asked.

"That I don't know." Raven said while Dormouse listened to every word they uttered while looking at Yayoi.

"These people are bad. They want Yayoi to be in pain again. Why?" Dormouse thought while he looked at Yayoi's right hand. "Guess it's not at all bad, they've only helped her with unlocking one memory that escaped "the box". So long as they keep it that way, Yayoi won't be in pain anymore."

* * *

><p><em>Shortest...Chapter...ever...thus far. Sumimasen (sorry)<em>


	7. Waiting for guests

Hour Seven: Waiting for guests

"So basically, the mission was a total failure." Yayoi said with a cheerful smile on her face as she, Alice, Oz, Dormouse and Raven sat in a carriage heading towards the mansion that Oz went into the Abyss from.

"Yup." Alice said while Dormouse's snoring filled the carriage.

"I personally blame Break since he left out the detail about the circle being almost complete. But I personally blame Raven more for not telling us about the circle~." Yayoi said as she pointed towards Raven.

"Why am I the one that gets most of the blame?" Raven exclaimed.

"Because you with held information from us." Yayoi said while glaring at Raven.

"What?" Alice said while glaring at Raven.

"It's true~! He was holding back information~!" Yayoi sang happily.

"Shut up, Baka Hare!" Raven snapped at Yayoi.

""Baka Hare"?" Yayoi growled with a smile.

"Let's get back on subject! You with held information about the circle!" Alice exclaimed.

"You're a chain, you should know this!" Raven exclaimed.

"W-well, Oz's the first person that I actually made a contract with." Alice said admittedly.

"You serious?" Raven exclaimed as Yayoi carefully aimed for his head with her giant hammer.

Alice tried to with hold a laugh as Yayoi pulled back her arm while Raven noticed that she was trying not to laugh.

"Oi! Baka Usagi! What are you laughing at?" Raven asked.

"This is for calling me a Baka Hare!" Yayoi exclaimed as she made a swung at Raven but missed due to him dodging out of the way.

"Couldn't you have waited till we got out of the carriage?" Raven exclaimed as he held onto his hat while laughed her head off.

"Couldn't you have held your tongue when telling me to shut up?" Yayoi said with an evil look on her face that made Raven jump when he saw it.

"Where in the world could everyone have gone?" Yayoi exclaimed as noticed that the carriage stopped. She had been to busy watching the scenery go by after Oz told her to stop trying to hurt Raven while thinking about the memory that she managed to get.

"Yayoi what's wrong?" Dormouse asked drowsily as he rubbed the sleep from his eye.

"Everyone left us behind without even asking if we wanted to go~!" Yayoi whined while she had tears in her eyes.

"There must be a good reason, though." Dormouse tried to console Yayoi.

"Yes, there must be!" Yayoi said with a determined look on her face as she opened the door of the carriage. "But I'm to curious about this place to even considered what the reason is."

Dormouse gave a sigh of relief as Yayoi jumped out of the carriage and started looking around the place with a look of awe.

"It's so huge~!" Yayoi said as Dormouse climbed out of the carriage after her.

"I just hope there aren't any cats around." Dormouse asked with a scared look on his face.

"Don't be silly~! Oz said that this place was only used for the coming of age ceremony things since…uh…I forgot what else he said about the place." Yayoi said with a carefree smile on her face.

"You never know, there might be stray that come by this place!" Dormouse argued.

"Look, a cat!" Yayoi said with a smile which made Dormouse hide behind her while screaming in fear. Yayoi laughed and said "Fooled you~!"

Dormouse shot her a teary eyed face while Yayoi continued to laugh her head off.

"You know my fear of cats~!" Dormouse exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You keep telling me that every time we go somewhere and we do this routine every single time." Yayoi said with a smile as she walked off in a random direction.

"Don't leave me behind!" Dormouse squeaked as he ran after Yayoi.


	8. Seating the guests

Hour Eight: Seating the guests

"Say, Dormouse, do you think that this place seems familiar to you?" Yayoi asked as she stared into the fountain while Dormouse sat next to her.

"No, why do you ask?" Dormouse lied.

"Because for some reason I want to go to a certain place that I think I know that's here but I also don't want to either." Yayoi said sadly.

"And why's that?" Dormouse asked.

"Because, for some reason, I want to cry ever time I think about the place or my memory about us staring at the clouds." Yayoi said sternly.

"Maybe it's because there was something sad at the very end of your memories." Dormouse said happily.

"If that's so, then it would explain why I feel different feelings every time I think about it." Yayoi said angrily.

"What kind of feelings?" Dormouse asked.

"Neglect, betrayal, hatred, sadness, loneliness, and emptiness, like I never meant anything at all to anyone." Yayoi said sadly.

"You mean something to me!" Dormouse squeaked happily.

"I meant to humans!" Yayoi yelled as she buried her head in her arms. "Didn't I mean something to them? All I see are happy faces in these memories. Demo, watashi wa fushigi ni omowa nakere ba narimasen, bishou wa hontou de aru ka, aruhiha sou dewaarimasen?" Yayoi said through her sobs.

"Memories?" Dormouse thought as he shot a look of surprise towards Yayoi as she continued to sob uncontrollable.

"Doushite? Watashi wa naze nai te imasu ka?" Yayoi asked as she tried to wipe away the never ending river of tears that flowed down her face.

"What are the memories about?" Dormouse asked as he wrapped his arms around Yayoi, pulling her into a hug.

"Sore ga mondai!" Yayoi exclaimed as she continued to cry. "Omoide wa shiawase no desu, shikai watashi wa tada naku no o yameru koto ga deki nai you ni omowa re masu!"

"It's alright." Dormouse said as he hugged Yayoi tightly. "I'm here. Everything will be alright."

Yayoi continued to cry while Dormouse lightly stroked her hair as a way to comfort her.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you." Dormouse thought as he glared at a spot that was far away from where he and Yayoi were. "Not since _that _day."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Demo, watashi wa fushigi ni omowa nakere ba narimasen, bishou wa hontou de aru ka aruhiha sou dewaarimasen? <em>**_means _But I have to wonder if there are real or not? in Japanese mostly.

**_Doushite? Watashi wa naze nai te imasu ka? _**_means _Why? Why am I crying? in Japanese basically.

**_Sore ga mondai! Omoide wa shiawase no desu, shikai watashi wa tada naku no o yameru koto ga deki nai you ni omowa re masu _**_means _That's the problem! The memories are happy, but I can't seem to stop crying! in Japanese mostly.

_Don't ask me why Yayoi was talking in Japanese for awhile, I just know that it popped into my head._


	9. Serving the guests

Hour Nine: Serving the guests

"Why did you all leave without telling us~?" Yayoi asked with an evil look after she finished hitting Oz and Gilbert in the head with her giant hammer at last with Dormouse looking drowsy and Alice looking at her scared standing behind her.

"It's because I had enough of you're bickering for one day and didn't need your mood changes to make my mood worse." Gilbert said while trying to get up from the ground.

"Well, I guess have to give my thanks to you, anyway~." Yayoi said sweetly as she stomped on Gil's back causing him to lie on the ground again. "After all, I was able to get a few more memories with Dormouse without you."

"Akuma Usagi." Gil managed to mutter.

"It's March Hare Akuma Usagi, you stupid cat fearing bird head." Yayoi said as she glared at Gil, content with the new nick name.

"Bird head?" Gil exclaimed.

"You have the chain called "Raven" within you, right? That technically makes you a bird head." Yayoi said.

"She got you there, Gil!" Oz exclaimed as he laughed at Gil's new nick name.

"See, even if your master agrees with me." Yayoi said.

"Anyway, what were your memories about this time?" Alice asked.

"Uh…they were pretty much about me smiling and having a good time with a few people and things." Yayoi said as she finally let her foot off of Gil's back. "I know one of them had me and Dormouse playing in this one room where it had a lot of tea party stuff! And there was this other one where I was playing a game with the girl that looked like you! I think her named started with an "A" and I think her cat's started with a "C". Oh! And there was this other memory where it had a blonde hair man that was really fun to hang around with since he acted like a little kid. I think I called him something that started with an "O"." Yayoi exclaimed as her mood changed from happy to confuse quickly.

"That sounds like a lot of memories." Alice said as she pouted a little.

"Yeah, but I somehow started crying when I got them." Yayoi said as she pouted a little. "I remember that I started talking in Japanese and Dormouse hugged me~!"

"When are you not talking in that language?" Alice asked.

"When I had my tea time." Yayoi said cheerfully.

"Yayoi can speak Japanese?" Oz asked with awe.

"Of course she can." Alice said as she looked towards him.

"Hai, mochiron watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu~!" Yayoi spoke in Japanese.

"Eh?" Oz asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Basically, she said the same thing I did." Alice said with a smirk.

"You can understand her Alice?" Oz asked in awe.

"Of course, I can! She taught me how." Alice said.

"Hai~!" Yayoi said.

"What about Dormouse?" Oz asked as he looked towards Dormouse.

"He can too." Yayoi and Alice said at the same time.

"Cool~!" Oz said while Gil carefully got to his feet.

"Anyway, we'd better get back to the carriage." Gil said as he made his way past Yayoi and the others.

"But I want to see this grave that you guys were talking about earlier~!" Yayoi whined.

"No, there's nothing there for you to see!" Gil said.

"That's what you think!" Yayoi said as she turned around and ran towards where the grave was located.

"Akuma Usagi!" Gil yelled at her back to no avail.

"Don't worry~! I'll come back before we leave~!" Yayoi said cheerfully as she continued running.

"Wait, Yayoi!" Alice exclaimed as she tried to run after her.

However, Yayoi just kept on running while passing by a girl that looked like the girl in her memories, the one that looked like Alice. Yayoi quickly turned around to catch a glimpse of the girl again but only saw darkness.

"Did I…go back into the Abyss again?" Yayoi thought as she looked around the area she was in.

"Something like that." A mysterious voice said.

"That…voice!" Yayoi thought as she turned around once more, only to see a white stuffed rabbit floating in the air next to her.

"My, my, it seems that you've gained some of your memories of your past life." The stuffed rabbit said while Yayoi continued to stare at it. "And without anyone's help at that too. How wonderful! Now I don't have to despise anyone since no one is triggering your memories!"

"What…are you…talking about?" Yayoi asked.

"But you only seem to have unlocked the happy memories of the past." The stuffed rabbit said without acknowledging Yayoi's words. "Perhaps as a way to reward you for finding your memories on you own, I can give some more memories that'll be alright for Dormouse to allow."

"What do you mean "that'll be alright for Dormouse to allow"?" Yayoi asked.

"He cares about you very much, just like Cheshire does for me." The stuffed rabbit said cheerfully.

"Tell me, Alyss! What do you mean by that?" Yayoi asked as she took a step forward towards the stuffed rabbit.

"You'll remember soon enough, now which emotion of memories should I let you see~?" the stuffed rabbit said teasingly. "I know~! How about I show you a memory of a feeling that you said to Dormouse earlier~!"

"What?" Yayoi asked as her eyes grew wide with shock.

"And I know the prefect one~! Loneliness~!" the stuffed rabbit said as it started looking creepy.

A sharp pain went through Yayoi's head before her vision went to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hai, mochiron watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu<strong> means _Yes, of course I can speak in Japanese_ in Japanese_

(Finally a long enough chapter! Happy moment!)_  
><em>


	10. Starting a conversation

Hour Ten: Starting a conversation

_"Ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni~. Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta~. Sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku~. Tsuminito no you ni tojikomerarete~. Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi~." A little girl with white short hair with only a few locks tied into a ponytail that went down to her lower back sang as she played with a little doll with medium short brown hair and a red dress._

_ The little girl sat within a room that was filled with different types of shelves that had many dolls sitting on them. Within the center of this room, stood a long table that was decorated with different types of tea sets and chairs. The little walked towards the table and placed the brown hair doll in one of the chairs around it._

_ "This is your seat Bloody __Alice__~!" the little girl said cheerfully as she pushed in "Bloody __Alice__" chair and went to grab another doll from her shelves._

_ The little girl wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants along with a black swallow tail jacket. She also wore a black tiny top hat on top of her head as she grabbed another doll with blue short hair and a blue suit._

_ "Nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni~. Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita~. Sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana~. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete~. Makka na hana o ichrin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku~." The little girl sang as she twirled around the room with the doll in her hands._

_ She then walked towards the table again and seated the doll in the chair across from "Bloody __Alice__"._

_ "And this is you seat, Singer." The girl said as she pushed in the chair._

_ "I do have to apologize to everyone since I don't have a song to sing for you." The girl said sadly as she grabbed a couple of more dolls from her shelves and seated them all around the table. "However, as a way to make for it~! Allow me, Yayoi Usagi, to hold a tea party for you all~!" the little girl, the little Yayoi exclaimed through a fake smile while her red eyes showed sadness of being alone._

"Yayoi!" someone exclaimed as Yayoi slowly opened her eyes half way.

"You shall not get near her!" another exclaimed as Yayoi slowly lifted her head up to see four figures in front of her.

"Who…?" Yayoi thought as she tried to focus on the figures.

"Why not?" someone asked.

"Because…" another person said as a figure drew closer towards Yayoi. It looked like a stuffed white rabbit that was floating. "She's my special friend! She's my special friend! She's my special friend!"

"Special…friend?" Yayoi said in a low whisper like tone.

"Yes, you're my special friend!" the stuffed rabbit said as it looked towards Yayoi with a creepy look upon its face.

"How…come?" Yayoi asked.

"It's because you know how it feels when everyone hates and despises you enough to lock you away from the world!" the rabbit said as it smiled a creepy smile. "You remember, right~?"

A sharp pain went through Yayoi's head again but instead of her vision going black; it started showing her scenes that were similar to the one in her dream.

"Make it stop…" Yayoi said as she began to tremble. "Make it stop…Make it stop…Make it stop…Make it stop!"

"Shut up! Akuma Usagi!" Gil yelled angrily as he hit Yayoi on the head.

"What was that for, you stupid cat fearing bird head?" Yayoi yelled as she covered the spot on her head that Gil hit.

"You kept saying 'make it stop' over and over and it got really annoying worse than your nonstop talking!" Gil yelled.

"Ever thought that maybe you could have done something that wasn't involving your stupid hand?" Yayoi yelled as she drew out her giant hammer.

"I'm carrying Alice!" Gil exclaimed as he shivered with fear.

"Why?" Yayoi asked as she stopped her attack.

"Because her and Oz are still sleeping." Gil said.

"From what?" Yayoi asked.

"You don't remember?" Gil exclaimed.

"No, should I? Was I even there when they fell asleep?" Yayoi asked.

"Of course you were! You were awake when that white rabbit said that you were their special friend!" Gil exclaimed more.

"I don't remember hearing that." Yayoi said while Gil looked at her with shock. "All I remember was feeling a sharp pain in my head and seeing memories of me being locked someplace and than you hit me on the head while saying that I said "Make it stop"."

"But you did say that!" Gil exclaimed.

"Oh really? Than was Dormouse there? He's the only one that I can trust with stuff like this." Yayoi said while crossing her arms.

"No, he was sleeping on the floor when you left!" Gil said while dropping both Oz and Alice as he swung his arms up and down.

"Then whatever you say is a complete lie." Yayoi said while looking the other way.

"You really are an Akuma Usagi." Gil growled.

"Thank you and you are really a stupid cat fearing bird head that is supposed to keep his master from harm but how much are you doing now since you dropped him?" Yayoi said teasingly causing Gil to panic and quickly pick up Oz and Alice. Yayoi just laughed at the scene as she made her way to the front gates of the mansion while picking up Dormouse along the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Akuma Usagi <em>**_I never got a chance to explain this before but Gil is basically calling her a demonic rabbit =D_

_The song at the begin belongs to Vocaloid, don't know why I made her sing that._


End file.
